Mount Queple
Quepland Fields "There is a small stream and a forest of white pine trees. A large poplar tree has fallen and blocks your path forward." Activities * Fish for Minnows ** Requires Net ** Requires Lv.1 Fishing * Chop White Pine Tree ** Requires Axe ** Requires Lv.1 Woodcutting ** Gain White Pine Logs Progression * Clear Away Tree ** Requires Axe ** Requires Lv.2 Woodcutting ** Discover Quepland Woods Quepland Woods "You enter a thick woods consisting of mostly poplar trees. The path meanders up the mountain along a brook full of sunfish." Activities * Speak to Excited Chicken Man "Killing all these chickens sure is exciting! I can't wait to attach them to my arrow shafts, I need lots of arrows to kill all these chickens!" * Fish for Sunfish ** Requires Net ** Requires Lv.6 Fishing ** Gain Sunfish * Chop Poplar Trees ** Requires Axe ** Requires Lv.8 Woodcutting ** Gain Poplar Logs * Hunt - 1 Hour, 4 Hours, 8 Hours ** Requires Bow ** Possible Drops *** (Hunting Lv.1) Rabbit *** (Hunting Lv.5) Deer *** (Hunting Lv.20) Buck *** (Hunting Lv.43) Wild Boar *** (Hunting Lv.55) Black Bear *** (Hunting Lv.65) Moose *** (Hunting Lv.80) Grizzly Bear * Battle ** Encounters - Small Tree Man, Bandit, Wild Boar *** Small Tree Man Drops: Bark, White Pine Logs, Poplar Logs, Oak Logs *** Bandit Drops: Coin Pouch (25), Coin Pouch (100) *** Wild Boar Drops: Wild Boar, Wild Boar Pelt, Wild Boar Tusk Progression * Continue Along Path ** Discover Foot of Mt. Queple * Head North Through Trees ** Requires Lv.25 Woodcutting ** Discover Area - The Rocky Shores The Foot of Mt Queple "You emerge from the forest at the base of the great Mount Queple. There are stones scattered about and many bushes to gather berries from. You can see a mountain village in the distance." Activities * Speak to Gish Garn "See all these stones and berries? Worthless. Don't waste your time." * Gather Stone ** Gain Stone * Gather Berries ** Gain Berries Progression * Head to Village ** Discover Teppas Teppas "You enter the small mountain town of Teppas. There is a shop to buy and sell goods from. A winding main street continues up the mountain." Activities * Speak to Yondo Mondo II "You're interested in smithing? You'll need to find a smithy to smelt your ores into bars and hammer your bars into items. I've heard rumors of a smithy in Queple Cave, but I've never seen one myself." * Teppas General Store ** Stone Axe 25g ** Minnow Net 10g ** Stone 1g ** Wood Carving Knife 1g ** Stone Pickaxe 1g ** Balsa Bow 15g ** Balsa Arrows 4g * The Mayor's House ** Speak to Mayor Quellando (Useless) "Who are you? Get out of my house." * Teppas Inn ** Fully Restore HP ** Costs 100gold Progression * Go Through The Village ** Discover Lower Mt Queple Trail Lower Mt Queple Trail "As you begin your ascent up the mountain, you notice the mouth of a cave off to the side of the path. A large totem pole stands near its entrance. Along the mountain side you can see deposits of copper, tin, iron, and calamine." Activities * Speak to Mr Tote M Poll "You see that totem pole? I put it there. Once you've learned the basics, feel free to use it to practice your woodworking. I've put a few of these things around the area for people to improve. Let's enjoy learning together!" * Find Ore Vein ** Possible Veins - Copper, Tin, Calamine, Iron * Mine ___ (Requires Vein) ** Copper (Mining Lv.0) ** Tin (Mining Lv.3) ** Calamine (Mining Lv.15) ** Iron (Mining Lv.25) * Battle ** Encounters - Chicken, Cow, Bandit *** Chicken Drops: Chicken Meat, Tuft of Feathers, Chicken Egg *** Cow Drops: No Drops *** Bandit Drops: Coin Pouch (25), Coin Pouch (100) * Carve Totem ** Requires Lv.10 Woodworking *** Gain Cheap wood Shavings *** Gain Woodworking Gloves (0.01% drop) *** (Place to farm Woodworking exp) * Sushi Shack ** IcefishRoll - 35g ** Shrimp Roll - 45g ** Scallop Roll - 55g ** Sardine Roll - 70g ** Abalone Roll -150g ** Saury Roll - 130g Progression * Enter the Cave ** Discover Queple Cave * Continue up the Trail ** Discover Upper Mt. Queple Trail Upper Mt Queple Trail "Having made a good distance up the mountain, you find the only way the rest of the way up is to climb." Activities * Chop Oak Trees ** Requires Axe ** Requires Lv.15 Woodcutting Progression * Climb to the Summit ** Discover The Peak of Mount Queple The Peak of Mount Queple "You arrive near the summit of the mountain to find an abandoned building. The roar of rushing wind emanates through its halls." Activities * Wind Hall ** Speak to the Ancient Alchemist "Welcome to the Wind Hall. Inside you will find one of the great elemental portals which allows alchemists to perform alchemy. All that is required of you is a metal and one of the base elements. Finding the right recipe can be time consuming, but very rewarding." * Enter the Courtyard (Wind Hall Courtyard) ** Perform Alchemy Progression * Continue Around the Mountain ** Discover Eastern Trail (If not discovered already) Eastern Trail "You continue along the trail and pass by Mount Queple. A large swamp comes into view up ahead." Activities * Speak to Traveler "Beyond here is the great swamp. You won't make it to the other side without knowledge from someone who already has. Apparently a guy from Uragota Town made it out alive, but he's crazy now." Progression * Continue Down into the Swamp ** Discover The Great Swamp Category:Area